Secret Affair
by Sakipop
Summary: Bakugou has confessed his feelings to Deku, but he wants to keep their 'relationship' a secret from everyone in class A. Deku is unsure about this arrangement but goes along with it for the time being. But how long can they keep this up without someone catching on?
1. Chapter 1

Deku stared up at his ceiling in disbelief. The figure on the side of him slept peacefully. 'This couldn't be real' he thought to himself. It felt like just yesterday he was being shoved in the hallway or getting torn down by his words. But now here he lay, beside him. He thought back to that day. The day that changed everything.

* * *

It was the same as any other day, he was as mean as ever. Deku had greeted him that morning like always and he was only greeted with a glare. When he sat down at his desk, there were maybe five other students in the class as well talking among themselves. Deku liked being early, it gave him time to study stuff from previous days. While he was reviewing his notes, Bakugou's hand slammed on his desk. Deku's head shot up and he realized, only just now, that he had been standing at his desk. 'Meet me at the end of the day nerd'. Before Deku could answer he was already walking back to his desk. Had he done something to make him angry again? All he did this time was greet him. As the rest of his classmates started to stumble in, he put away his notes and started preparing for the class to start.

When the bell rung signaling that the day was over Deku's heart started to race. 'What is he going to do to me this time' Deku thought. He started walking back to the homeroom when he saw Bakugou waiting by the door. "It's about damn time, why do you take so long!" Bakugou snatched Deku's arm and started to pull him in a different direction. Bakugou pulled him until they were on the roof. For a second Deku imagined Bakugou throwing him over, but he knew he wouldn't do something like that. Bakugou finally let go and Deku rubbed his arm "Y-You didn't have to pull so hard Kacchan..." Bakugou rolled his eyes "Whatever... anyway I uh" Bakugou started to scratch his head and shift his posture awkwardly. "You what?" Bakugou balled his fist "Can I just finish my sentence Deku holy shit you are so annoying" Deku looked towards the floor and Bakugou cleared his throat "Fuck I mean, I didn't mean that. I mean..." his voice trailed off and he looked away from him. When Deku looked up he saw a slight blush on his face. "Kacchan what are you trying to say? D-Did I do something?" Bakugou mumbled "I-I just need to ask you something" "So... ask?". Still not facing him Bakugou sighed "Look I know I pick on you a lot but really, it's because you're so fucking weak, and you just take it. Maybe stand up for yourself." "I-I'm sorry..." Bakugou turned to face him with his eyes blazing with rage "See this is what I mean! Why the hell are you apologizing Deku, you're such an idiot". Deku felt very small, he was right he probably should start standing up for himself. But he wasn't born with his quirk so he's still not confident enough to use it outside of training. "And yet I like you..." Deku's head shot up in disbelief "You what?" The words left his mouth before he could fully process what was just said to him. "Nothing forget it!" Bakugou grumbled, he turned around and started to walk away. Deku grabbed his arm "W-Wait Kacchan did you say l-like?" Bakugou stiffened and stayed quiet for a bit. In a very low tone Bakugou finally spoke up "Just forget I said anything alright" he tried to shake off Deku's grip, but he wouldn't let go. "Let go of me you damn nerd" Deku tightened his grip "Kacchan..." Bakugou turned to face him "Fine! Yes, I like you, you idiot. Do you want to be with me or not!" Deku let go of his arm, and his mind started to race. Did he just say he liked him? Was this another one of his jokes to make fun of him? "K-Kacchan I... uh". Deku averted his eyes from Bakugou and started to toy with his hair. He'd never thought of Bakugou in that way, of course he adores and admires him but is that the same as liking him?

"You damn brat" Bakugou grabbed his head and started to kiss him. Deku's brain went totally blank. He could hear Bakugou's heart pounding out of chest. Bakugou's tongue connected with his and for the very first time he felt like he could finally understand him clearly. Deku laced his fingers through Bakugou's spikey hair and Bakugou pressed his body closer to his. It felt like hours before they let each other go. Deku felt dazed afterwards, which quickly turned to embarrassment when he felt his underwear tighten. He placed his hand by the bulge to hide it. Bakugou moved his hand away "You're that easy Deku?" A mischievous grin slowly started to appear on his face. Bakugou grabbed the bulge, which made Deku squirm. "Doesn't this pretty much answers my question? Unless you do this for everyone" he squeezed the bulge and Deku let out a yelp "o-of course not... K-Kacchan stop". Bakugou unzipped Deku's zipper and freed the bulge and started to slowly jack it off. "K-Kacchan" Deku covered his mouth with his hands to try to muffle his moans. Bakugou started to go faster and Deku's moans started to grow louder. "K-Kacchan D-Don't I'm going to c-"Deku came in Bakugou's hand and he was in another daze. Bakugou shoved his hand in Deku's mouth "Clean it".

Deku started to suck and lick his hand. This was the first time he had done any of this with anyone but for once Bakugou didn't complain. Bakugou unzipped his zipper and freed his own bulge. He took his fingers out of Deku's mouth and smeared the saliva on his cock and started to rub it. Deku couldn't look away from Bakugou's piercing eyes, he felt embarrassed but at the same time he felt happy that he had this much effect on Bakugou. He was always calm and collected, albeit terrifying at times but he's never seen him let his guard down this much. Especially not in-front of him of all people. "Make your mouth useful for once you damn nerd" Bakugou motioned for him to drop to his knees. Deku slowly bent down on his knees and looked up. He barely knew how to kiss let alone this! Deku has only seen this type of thing done maybe once and that was only because he was flipping channels and it landed on the wrong channel. Truth be told, he didn't really know how to start. "Hurry up!" Bakugou grabbed his hair making Deku flinch. "I-I don't know what to do Kacchan" Bakugou snorted "All those damn books you read and you're still an idiot. Put it in your mouth" Deku slowly grabbed his cock and started to put it in his mouth "And if you fucking bite me I'm kicking your teeth in". Deku tried, unsuccessfully, to put the whole thing in his mouth and Bakugou stifled a laugh. Deku started to bob his head, was he doing it right? He started to use his tongue on the shaft and all over. It took him a bit, but he finally found the right rhythm he was unsure if it was still correct or not but Bakugou haven't chastised him yet, so something must be right. Bakugou's grip on Deku's hair tighten and he started to flex his hips. "W-Wait K-Kacchan" Deku tried desperately to pull away so that he could breathe but the hold that Bakugou had on his head was a strong one. "Where ya going Deku?"

"K-Kacchan..." Bakugou gripped his hair tighter and flexed his hip faster "H-Here it comes Deku". Bakugou shoved the rest of his cock in Deku's mouth, which made him gag an awful lot, and quicken his speed. Moments later Bakugou was crying out in pleasure as he released inside of Deku's mouth. He let go out of Deku's hair and took his cock out. Deku wasn't sure if he was supposed to swallow or spit it out, truth be told he wanted to spit it out. It was extremely salty, he's never tasted anything like it. He looked up at Bakugou for instructions. "What are you waiting for Deku?" Deku looked back at him blankly while still holding the semen in his mouth "Drink it". Deku closed his eyes and forced him to drink it all. Once it was finally down his throat he started to cough and felt like he was going to vomit. Bakugou zipped up his pants "I'm out of here" through his coughing Deku tried to speak

"W-Wait Kacchan I-I didn't answer" Bakugou's mischievous smile was back "Oh I think you did"

* * *

It's been a few months since then, and it's still weird to Deku that they're 'dating'. No one in class A knows and Bakugou wishes to keep it that way. He still treats Deku the same around everyone else but when they're alone he isn't as scary. Deku's phone vibrated on the nightstand and he grabbed it to see who had texted him.

 _"Hey Deku! Meet me before class, it's something important that I need to ask if I don't ask now I don't think I ever will. Wait for me!"_

Deku stared at the text for a long while and decided not to answer. He laid back down and snuggled next to Bakugou, which is only possible when he's asleep he'd never allow it any other time, and sighed. "I wonder what Uraraka wants to ask" he mumbled to himself before falling asleep shortly afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

When Deku awoke Bakugou had already left. He was used to this arrangement by now. If he stayed the night at his dorm he would always be gone before Deku woke up. Deku turned around to look at the clock and sprung up. He's going to be late! He moved like the speed of light and by some miracle he had enough time to shower and brush his teeth before it got too late. Deku was grateful that the dorms were so close to the school otherwise he wouldn't have made it in time. He ran passed the gates, through the hallway and swung the door to Class A open. Thankfully Mr. Aizawa wasn't in the room yet, he let out a sigh. "Deku there you are!" Uraraka waved him over to her desk and he walked into the room. He instantly felt piercing eyes on him and looked over and saw that Bakugou was glaring at him. Deku shot him a glare back as if to say, 'Thanks for waking me up jerk!' and turned and continued to walk to her desk. "Hey, did you get my message?" Uraraka whispered "O-Oh yeah, what did you want to ask me?" Uraraka got up, grabbed his hand, and lead him out of the room. As he was getting pulled by her he felt his eyes on him once more.

"I... uh... know we don't have much time since class is going to start but u-uh." Uraraka toyed with her fingers nervously "What is it Uraraka are you in trouble?" Deku started to get worried. Uraraka was kind of the first person to be nice to him in the school and she was part of the reason why he was accepted in the school in the first place. He'd come to really admire her, he thought she was brave and very hardworking. He knew in the future she'd become one of the best heroes, and he was hopeful that by then he could say the same for himself. "W-Well I wouldn't say there was anything wrong." Uraraka chuckled nervously "It's just… well Deku you know that I think you're really amazing right? You're always doing your best" Deku started to blush "T-Thanks Uraraka that means a lot!" Uraraka pulled out a note from her pocket "H-Here this explains everything" She handed him the note "S-So just read it and – " "Why aren't you two in class" The sound of Mr. Aizawa's voice made them both jump. "A-Ah we were just going in right Deku?" "Yeah!". Deku held the note in his hand while they walked through the door.

Deku stared at the folded note and drowned out whatever Mr. Aizawa was teaching them for today. Which was uncharacteristic of him, but he was curious on the contents of the note, is it okay to read it in class? Deku slowly unraveled it and tried his best to read it as fast as he could.

 _"Hey Deku! If you're reading this then that probably means I wasn't brave enough to say it to your face. I mean that's okay! That's why I made this my option B. I doubt I would've had enough courage to say everything to your face anyway, so I kind of expected for this to be the only real option I had. Deku… you see, ever since you saved me in the exams I always thought you were super cool! Like cool… like… a super hero you know? Duh we're all trying to be one, but I think you're the closes to an actual hero than anyone in Class A! I think about that very often, so often that… well I think my feelings towards you has surpassed 'admiration' and I think it's in another realm now, if that makes sense? When I want to try my hardest I always think 'What would Deku do?" or "How would Deku handle this?" You see I think about you often and you motivate me in ways you'd never know had I not have written it here. And well… I know I'm rambling at this point, but I just must tell you everything I feel okay? I love that you try your hardest in everything you do! You're a really good friend to me and everyone else. But the thing is. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with that anymore. Every time I see you with someone else and not… me I feel strange? I'm not sure how to describe it but when I see you smiling at someone who isn't me I feel very sad; my heart sinks a bit and I just feel irrationally angry. Not towards you or anything! But at myself I guess? Ugh I don't know if I'm even making sense at this point. But I guess what I really want to say… I know this question is probably going to change our relationship in someway (hopefully not bad!) but… Deku… I was wondering if you maybe… felt the same about me? I kind of want to be the only person you smile at? Do... you feel the same? Please don't feel pressured by this, I genuinely want to know how you feel alright?"_

Deku turned the page over to see if there was more to the message. Nope. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Was she asking if he wanted to be with her? Or was he just misunderstanding something. I mean this was obviously a love letter wasn't it? Deku looked up at Mr. Aizawa who was still going on and on about god who knows what and tried to pay attention. But he just couldn't focus. He thought just reading the note would maybe get it off his mind somehow, but it brought more questions than it answered. Him and Uraraka? I mean it's not like the thought hadn't crossed his mind once or twice, she was a very pretty girl. Maybe he should try it? Wait. That's not possible. Deku looked at the letter and then at Uraraka. Then it finally clicked. He's with Bakugou. I mean she obviously doesn't know that, but he is! Right? What they have is a relationship isn't it? Deku rubbed his temples and mentally kicked himself. Why didn't this fact pop up in his head sooner? There's no way he could date them both. He could just tell her that he doesn't feel the same way about her right? It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat "Are you going to at least attempt to pay attention in class today Midoriya?" Deku snapped back into reality "A-Ah yes sir" He felt like all eyes were on him and there was a few snickering in the back of the class. "Anyway, as I was saying. The most important thing about being a hero is keeping a level head during battle. You must keep yourself focused on the enemy and to be aware of your actions" He shot a look at Bakugou, who grunted in response, and continued "There's a lot of enemies out there who would try to get inside of your head, but you have to be strong enough not to let them win in that regard. For next week we'll try an exercise in one of the training rooms that'll help you with that. I'd expect everyone to pay attention during said training" He glared at Deku that time. He clapped his hand together, as if to say 'Well my job is done here' and existed the classroom.

Everyone started getting their things together and Deku stayed in his seat. Was it better to let her down now or later? Bakugou started walking towards his desk "Let's go ne- "Uraraka cut him off "Hey Deku do you want to walk me to my dorm?". Deku gulped he knew Bakugou wouldn't be happy if he accepted her offer, but this could be the perfect time to let her down gently while they're alone. "Yeah Sure!" Bakugou clicked his tongue and made his way out of the room. Deku gathered his things and they walked out of the room together. "So, uh how'd you like today's lesson?" Uraraka asked while trying to fill the awkward silence. "Honestly I didn't really hear a minute of it, I did read the note though" Deku chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah I know, I saw you reading it. So, what do you think?" Deku could feel her anxiety radiating off her body. "I think it's pretty cool that you see me as an actual hero! It's funny because I think the same for you" Deku knew that's not the part of the message she was referring to, but he hoped she'd take the bait. "R-Really me? A hero?" Uraraka let out a loud laughter "Oh no, at least not right now anyway!" She tried to catch her breath and continued "Thank you for saying that though! Honestly, I thought I wasn't that great, especially after losing to Bakugou like that in the tournament" Deku stopped and clasped their hands together "You were amazing! You almost had Kacchan! I've never seen him so… un-easy. You totally had him on the ropes!" Uraraka gasped "W-What! Was I that close? Could've fooled me". Deku was unsure why she had such low self-esteem, she would have won against Kacchan easily had she believed in herself more. Turning red Uraraka spoke up "Y-You're still holding my hand" Deku let go of it immediately "A-Ah sorry! I-I guess I got a little carried away" He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Uraraka giggled "N-No it's okay! This is why I like being around you Deku, when you get really passionate about something it's like nothing else around you matters!" Deku started to blush, he hadn't noticed he did stuff like that.

They were outside of the dorm building now and they stopped. The wind started to pick up a bit. "Haha it's kinda cold out her a little isn't it?" Uraraka asked while shivering, Deku sat down on the bench and she followed. "I guess so! If we huddled together maybe it wouldn't be as cold?" "H-Huddle?" Uraraka stuttered, Deku threw up his hands "I-I mean only if you want to! I hope I'm not being weird or anything" Uraraka scooted closer to Deku, so much so that he could smell her perfume. Had she always been wearing it? Why is he only noticing it now? "S-So the note..." Uraraka said in a low tone. "I-I yes the note." Deku scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I do admire you too Uraraka, I think you're a lot better than you think you are." Uraraka started to blush and Deku continued "I-I didn't know you felt that way about me. But I do understand your feelings. I know exactly how you feel" Deku started to think about Bakugou, and about how they grew up together and he felt that his heart would sink too when he saw him with other people. "I know what it feels like to see the person that you like out with other people and not you. I know how it feels to have these weird feelings that you can't express accurately but you still want them to know every single word. But the thing is-" Uraraka kissed him, and it felt like a million alarm bells sounded off in his head. "I knew you felt the same way!" She was close, way too close. Deku pushed her away "T-That's no- "Uraraka covered her mouth and giggled "I-I'm sorry, it just felt like the timing was right. I'm sorry I took you off guard. Was that your first kiss?" Deku started to slowly tune her out. He wasn't trying to have that happen. He wasn't talking about her at all! He meant Kacchan. Kacchan is the person he admires, Kacchan is the person he wants to be with. "I-I'll talk to you later" Deku got off of the bench and ran towards the building.

As he was opening the door he ran into Bakugou. "Fucking watch i- "Bakugou stopped in mid-sentence "Get out of my way Deku!" Deku faced him, his heart hammering and his mind racing. What was he going to do? "Hey Deku, wait! I wasn't trying to scare you off" Uraraka had ran after him. When she caught up she slowed down to catch her breath. "Let's talk about this alright? I didn't know it was your first kiss!" Deku's heart sunk, no not in front of him. "What is she talking about Deku?" Bakugou's tone was cold and clipped, Deku faced him like he was a deer in headlights. He wanted to tell him that there was a misunderstanding, but it was a fact that something did happen. Was this the same as cheating? That's not what he wanted! He didn't have any feelings for her. The atmosphere was suffocating. "Well?" Although his tone was low, he knew he was angry. Though he looked like his usual self to outsiders, Deku knew how livid he was. "It has nothing to do with you Bakugou! This is a personal matter with me and Deku" Uraraka put her hands on her hips and pouted. His piercing eyes stared daggers into his "Oh is that so?". He waited for Deku to confirm but he was paralyzed. "Well my bad" Bakugou slammed the door behind him using his quirk to make the door slam harder, had it not been a reinforced door that was supplied by the school it would have surely crumbled to dust.

Deku stared at the door in horror. Fuck he's going to be extremely mad at him now. "Deku?" Uraraka said his name in a worried tone. "I-I have to go" Deku opened the door and saw that Bakugou had already left. "Is it because of what I did? I knew it would make our relationship different… look, just because we're dating now doesn't mean you have to speak to me any differently alright?" Deku stopped in his tracks. Dating? Are we dating now? "N-No that's- "One of the girls called out Uraraka's name and she turned around "Ah, Deku I'll talk to you later alright?" She ran towards the girls and they walked off together. Deku stood there for a moment to try to make sense of what just happened. 'I have to find Kacchan' he mumbled to himself. He ran outside and started to search for him.

It didn't take Deku long to find out where he went. There was this corner store that Bakugou loved to go to because not only was it open twenty-four hours a day, but it had his favorite junk food. Bakugou found him crushing cans in front of the store. "Ah Kacchan there you are!" Deku shouted out while running faster towards him "Don't fucking come near me Deku" Bakugou didn't turn around but he could tell that he was still as angry or if not angrier than he was before. "L-Look Kacchan there's a misunderstanding" Bakugou jerked his head around "Oh yeah a misunderstanding?" Bakugou got closer to Deku and his body tensed up. "Y-Yes a misunderstanding" "Oh so did something NOT happen with her?" Deku gulped "W-Well yes b- ""So where's the fucking misunderstand Deku?" Deku fished the note out of his pocket

"S-She wrote me a note a-and" Bakugou snatched the note and read it, it seemed to make him angrier. "Oh, isn't this fucking cute" Bakugou crumbled the paper up and exploded it in his hand with his quirk. "So, where's the one you wrote her" Deku shook his head "N-No I didn't make her one, it's not like that Kacchan" Bakugou chuckled "Oh yeah, so is that why you guys were huddled up together on the bench?" "N-No it wasn't like that! She was cold s-so…" "Do you think I'm an idiot Deku?" Deku shook his head once more "O-Of course not Kacchan" "Then why are you lying to me like I am?" Deku tried to touch his face and Bakugou stepped back "Don't touch me" "K-Kacchan please" "Please what?" Deku felt like he was going to cry, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. "I-I'd never lie to you!" Bakugou ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to calm his mood. "Follow me" Bakugou yelled and started to walk towards an alley way, with Deku following close behind. Bakugou pushed him towards the walls and pinned him there. "So Deku what type of things did you guys do?" Deku shook his head "W-We didn't do anything Kacchan" Bakugou chuckled "Oh so she didn't do this?" Bakugou started to kiss Deku's neck softly. "Or this?" He bit down on his neck hard, making him flinch. "S-Stop Kacchan we didn't do anything!" Bakugou bit down harder "I don't believe you, where did she touch you?" Deku let out a small yelp "S-She didn't." Bakugou let go of his neck and he noticed that he left a huge bite mark "Do you think if I mark you up she'll stay away from you?" Bakugou bit the other side of his neck and Deku started to squirm "K-Kacchan it hurts…" He took his mouth off of his neck "And you don't think it hurt me seeing you with her?" Bakugou grabbed his face "Listen up nerd, you are mine okay?" Deku looked into Bakugou's eyes and saw so much hurt. Was he masking his hurt with anger? "I'm sorry Kacchan" Bakugou rolled his eyes "What else is new Deku?". "Show me where she touched you" Deku looked at him blankly "She didn't to- "Bakugou yelled "Show me where she touched you Deku. Right here, right now". Bakugou was seething with anger, but Deku didn't know what to do. All she had done was kiss him. "We didn't do anything Kacchan" Bakugou glared at him "Take off your clothes" Deku put up his hands "Do what? We're outside!" Bakugou shrugged "I said take them off"

Deku slowly pulled off his clothes, he couldn't believe he was actually going to do this type of thing outside. For everyone to see! Bakugou's piercing eyes stared at him with intense hatred. Will this make him happy?

* * *

 **Hi! Writer here, I made a few corrections and changes to the dialogue. The new chapter will be up shortly, sorry for the wait. (09/13/2018)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou remembered feeling extremely anxious when he finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Deku. He wasn't sure when he started to feel that way about him but before he knew it he was thinking about him constantly. He teased and bullied him often in an attempt to bury his desire for him, but it never worked. When he finally swallowed his pride and asked Deku to be his, he wasn't exactly expecting him to say yes. Matter of fact, he was half hoping for him to knock some sense into him. Deku has seen him in ways no one else has. He felt like he could let his guard down around him. Deku is the only person that he feels comfortable with. Which makes this matter that much worse. Bakugou felt like a fool, did Deku actually want to be with him or was he only doing it because he felt like he had to?

Bakugou balled his fist. "Forget it" If Deku didn't want to be with him willingly he wasn't going to force him. Deku stopped taking off his clothes and the two of them stood motionless at each other, neither of them daring to break the increasing silence. As always Bakugou was the first to cave "If you didn't want to do this you could have said it from the start you know" "W-Well I told you I didn't want to do it outside!" Deku squeaked. Bakugou growled "I mean be with me!" He felt his blood starting to boil. Deku slowly put his clothes back on and gave him a questionable look. Was this his plan all along, to get back at him for all of the shit he's done to him in the past? "Were you and her laughing at me too?" Bakugou knew deep down he was being irrational, but he couldn't stop himself. He started to grit his teeth and his mind started to race. "K-Kacchan I'm not sure what you mean..." Deku stepped forward to approach him and Bakugou stepped back. "Don't" Bakugou felt his anger surging through him and he knew if he didn't get away now he'd say or do something he didn't really mean. He didn't want to hurt him, not anymore. Deku tried to approach him again and Bakugou stepped back once more "Kacchan... I think you may be confused about something". The sound of his voice was irritating him even more "Shut up!" Bakugou's voiced echoed throughout the alley way and it made Deku flinch. "Did you think it was funny to play pretend? Just like how you were pretending to not have a quirk all those years ago!" Bakugou felt his heart racing and his fist started to tremble. It was becoming harder to breathe, he wanted desperately to disappear before he did something he couldn't take back. "K-Kacchan I've never lied to you!" Something in Bakugou's mind clicked and before he knew it, he was squeezing Deku's neck tightly. "You lie to me all the time!" He couldn't bring himself to let go, the frighten look on Deku's face sent him overboard. "You always have to be the victim don't you Deku? This is your fault!" Deku attempted to speak but only thing that came out was a garbled mess. Bakugou squeezed his throat tighter and Deku started to claw at his fist. Bakugou threw him down to the floor. Deku coughed and gagged on the floor while trying to catch some air. Bakugou turned to walk away, he didn't want to see what mess he had caused yet gain.

Before Bakugou knew it, he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked at the sky and gazed up at the stars. Why was he the way he was? He really tried this time. He tried really hard not to give into his anger. He clinched his fist once more. Will he always be this way? Can someone like him really be a hero? Bakugou chuckled at the thought. The truth is, the only reason he truly wanted to be a hero was to prove to himself that he could still save people even being the type of person he is. Even though he caused chaos everywhere he turned, he was hoping that being a hero would somehow erase his past. Maybe once he's a hero he'd save a lot more people than he hurt. Bakugou knew how ridiculous his thought process was, but he didn't know what else to think. He didn't have much of a choice on what he wanted to be, it's either be a hero or a villain. Bakugou thought back to Deku's frighten face, and he shook his head. A hero would never do that. A hero would never bring fear to someone it should be the opposite. How was he supposed to save people if all he knew how to do was scare them? Tears started to roll down his cheeks and he quickly wiped them away. No, he had no right to cry. This was his fault, he shouldn't have done any of this. He had no right to feel sorry for himself. The tears continued to fall as he tried desperately to stop them.

* * *

Deku tried his best to lap up some air but his throat felt shut. He looked around him and saw that Bakugou had left. Deku opened his mouth to say his name but nothing came out. He continued to cough as he dusted himself off. He created such a mess. Deku felt bad that all of this happened over a misunderstanding. He slowly walked out of the alley way to see if maybe Bakugou was outside of the store again, he wasn't. He walked into the store to see if he was maybe in there. Through his coughing fits he tried to ask the clerk if Bakugou had come in, but she said he hadn't. Deku walked back to the dorm, maybe he was in his room.

Once he got to the dorm, he walked to Bakugou's room. When he got there, he saw that Kirishima was already outside of the door, he turned and saw Deku coming towards him. "Ah no luck Midoriya he is- "Kirishima noticed his neck "Holy shit dude what happened to your neck?" Deku rubbed his neck "N-Nothing. S-So Kacchan isn't there?" His voice was no louder than a whisper, Kirishima strained his ears to hear him. "Nah I guess he's still out. Midoriya are you sure you're alright? Maybe you need to go see Recovery Girl or something that doesn't look too good." Kirishima got closer to him to inspect the wound. Deku covered his neck and shook his head "N-No really I'm fine, well if Kacchan isn't here I'll be going" He quickly turned around and walked to his own dorm.

He locked the door behind him and gazed into the mirror. Kirishima wasn't kidding, the bruise around his neck was huge. It had turned purple and it was still pretty hard to breathe and talk. Every time he would swallow it would sting. Deku thought back to how foreign Bakugou looked. He had seen him angry before, but he's never done something like this to him. Was this really all his fault? Something did happen with Uraraka but if he would have listened to him maybe he would've understood that it was all a misunderstanding. Deku thought back to when Uraraka had kissed him and blushed slightly. It was a nice kiss. But he wouldn't just leave Bakugou because of one stupid kiss that meant nothing to him. Deku wished he would have a little more faith in him. He wasn't pretending to do anything. Deku shook his head, of course it would seem like he was lying about his quirk but it's not like he could just tell him the truth! He told him before, but he didn't believe him then why would he suddenly believe him now? The sound of his phone made him jump and Deku answered it without seeing who it was.

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka bubbly voice echoed from the other end of the phone. Deku opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Deku? Are you there?" Deku tried once more to say something "H-Hey..." it came out no louder than a whisper "Are you alright Deku? I can't really hear you!" Deku coughed and tried to speak louder "Y-Yes I-I'm fine" his voice started to crack, and he winced as the bruise on his neck started to hurt. "Hey so about today… we never really discussed everything. It's kind of exciting right? I was telling the girls about what happened, well not about the first kiss thing – I mean maybe I did a little bit but" Uraraka started going on and on but Deku had tuned her out. Right now, all he cared about was if Kacchan was alright. He didn't want to pretend to listen at the moment, or to pretend to be nice. He was sick of the situation at this point. "We aren't together" It came out a lot harsher and louder than Deku had intended. Uraraka had stopped talking and the phone was filled with silence. After a few seconds Uraraka spoke up "Huh?" Deku swallowed hard and decided now would be best for him to come clean about him and Bakugou. Well if they were anything at all at this point. "The person I like and admire is- ""Hello Deku?" Deku looked at the phone and saw that he was losing signal, her voice kept going in and out. "D…Deku? I…I c… ant really hear you?" "I'm with Bakugou!" The phone went out completely and the call dropped. Deku wasn't sure if she had caught what he said before it went out or if he had said it after the call was done. Deku covered his mouth. He told Bakugou he wouldn't tell anyone. Fear started to swirl around him. He's going to misunderstand the situation again. Deku looked at his phone and saw that he didn't have any bars. He attempted to redial her number but all he got in response was an error message. Deku sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples. He'll have to just fix everything tomorrow. Today he couldn't possibly put yet another thing on his plate. He laid down on his bed and faced the wall, the pillow beside him still smelled like Bakugou. He grabbed the pillow and held it close to him "Kacchan..." he breathed in deeply into the pillow, though he felt like a creep it made him feel somewhat happier. He didn't know where they stood at the moment, he knew he didn't mean to hurt him. He knew that Bakugou had a temper, but that didn't make him a bad person. No one seemed to get that. Deku closed his eyes and imagined Bakugou next to him. The Bakugou that no one else gets to see but him. The kind Bakugou. Before Deku knew it, he was imagining Bakugou doing explicit things to him. He thought about the time where he came in his mouth and forced him to drink it. Or the time where they had sex for the first time and Bakugou was so gentle. The gentle Bakugou is what Deku loved the most. Deku started to rub his cock as he daydreamed about more things. He started to rub himself more when he thought about how hard Bakugou had squeezed his neck. It hurt so much but in some odd way he liked it. He didn't understand why. Maybe because it was Bakugou who was doing it? Deku bit down on the pillow as he thought about it more. "Kacchan…" He started to whisper his name as he imagined Bakugou squeezing his neck harder. That sinister look was frightening yet exciting. "You are mine nerd, you hear me?" The words popped in Deku's head at the right moment. Moments later he found himself cumming to them. Deku felt exhausted. He couldn't keep his eye lids open any longer.

Deku was grateful that there was no school today. He rolled over to check the clock and seen that he had slept the entire morning away. His head was pounding. He looked over at his phone and saw no new messages or missed calls and sighed. Maybe he slept the entire morning too? Deku slowly got up and walked out of his dorm. He heard chatter downstairs, seems like everyone but him had an early morning. He knocked on Bakugou's door but no response. He twisted the knob and found that it was unlocked. Maybe he forgot to lock it? Or maybe he's in there and he's sleep? Deku held his breath and slowly opened the door. The room was empty, it seemed untouched. The bed wasn't made, his school books were on the floor, the curtains were shut, and his shoes were gone.

Did he not come home last night?


	4. Chapter 4

When Bakugou came to, he realized that he had fallen asleep against a tree. How'd he gotten here again? Last night's events flashed by in his head. Right. He had lost his temper yet again. Bakugou slowly got up and dusted himself off. The forest looked familiar, but he couldn't particularly place when he had been here or why he had come here in the first place. Bakugou took out his phone, when he opened it Deku's shy toothy grin flashed at him. He'd remember the day when he took the picture. It was around the time they had started dating. Bakugou stared down at the picture. How could he smile so happily with someone like him? Bakugou's phone made a beeping noise and he had just now realized that his phone's battery was dying. He flipped it closed and tried to make his way out of the forest.

He heard sounds of water and decided to go towards it. The moment he made it to the riverbank he realized why the forest was familiar. This was the forest they had explored years prior.

" _Are you okay Kacchan?"_

That day he also had a shy toothy grin on his face. At first Bakugou thought he was mocking him, which is why he refused his help, but now he'd come to realize it was Deku just being nice. He has done many things just to be nice but Bakugou had always thought he had an alternative motive. But being this close to him now he knows that he just genuinely loves to help people.

 _'Like a Hero'_

There was no doubt in Bakugou's mind that Deku would make a good hero, not that he'd ever actually admit it to his face or anything. Bakugou couldn't deny the fact that Deku had become a lot stronger than he was when they were kids. There were flaws in him but none of them big enough to interrupt his journey to be a hero. But him on the other hand... Bakugou wasn't an idiot. He knew strength alone wasn't all that was needed to become a hero. People who believed that were never true heroes to begin with. To be a hero you'd have to sacrifice yourself time and time again for the good of others. Bakugou thought back to last night's events once more. For now, he knew he was far away from being a hero. Much further than Deku, something he again would never admit to his face. Maybe the training Mr. Aizawa was talking about would help him handle his anger more. Bakugou thought back to what his mother had told him years before

" _I want to be strong like All Might! So, I can beat up the bad guys!"_

" _I don't know kid! All Might is a pretty strong guy!" She teased while ruffling his hair_

" _Y-Yeah! But I'll be stronger, and I'll save twice as many people!"_

" _You sure about that champ?"_

" _Sure am! Watch Mom you'll see me on tv kicking the bad guys's butts!"_

" _Katsuki I believe you can do anything you put your mind to, even though your head is as hard as mine!"_

Their laughter filled his ears as the memory faded away. He adored his mother. They butted heads quite a bit, but their relationship was stronger than most. If anything, he'd say she was his number one supporter. Bakugou sat down at the edge of the riverbank and inhaled deeply. When was the last time he actually sat down and collected his thoughts like this? He picked up a rock from beside him and lightly tossed it in the river. The rock skidded over the water before accepting its' fate and fell into the water. He remembered beating Deku at the game, he didn't even have to use his quirk to win.

' _Why hasn't he called?'_

The thought came uninvited and it made Bakugou a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't like he expected him to call – well a part of him did. But the other part knew it was best he didn't. Bakugou let out a frustrating moan. Truth is, he wanted it to just go back to how it was. Way before he had these foreign feelings inside himself. He wasn't sure why he felt anxious whenever Deku wasn't around or why he felt agitated whenever he was around other people. Bakugou slowly laid down on his back and gazed at the sky.

' _I miss him'_

The thought made him blush. ''Like hell I do'' he said out loud to no one in particular. Bakugou took out his phone again, he was greeted with Deku's toothy grin once more, and searched for Deku's number. He wasn't worried about him or anything he just... wanted to be sure he was okay.

' _Isn't that the same thing as being worried about him?'_

Bakugou jammed the phone back into his pocket. ''I'm not worried!''. He started to blush slightly as his heart started to race. Maybe he was worried a tad bit.

 **~Buzz~**

Bakugou felt it before he heard it.

- **Click** -

" _Kacchan?"_

Bakugou's heart leaped. He was okay! And look he actually did call. Did that mean they were okay?

 _You nearly strangled him to death._

But he called!

 _To most likely breakup with you_

Bakugou gripped the phone. He wouldn't do that.

"K-Kacchan?"

"What!"

It came out a lot harsher than he meant it to. Was he really trying to leave him?

"W-Where are you?"

Was he just worried about him perhaps?

"Forest"

"What forest?"

"The one we used to come to all the time when we were kids"

"...Why are you there"

"I'm not sure"

That was the truth. He still didn't know why he had walked here in his fit of rage. Maybe because it was quiet and peaceful

"S-Stay there okay, I'm coming"

Before Bakugou could say anything, he had already hung up. Was he really going to breakup with him?

 _It's not like you don't deserve it_

''That doesn't mean I want him to...'' Bakugou mumbled to himself

* * *

"Kacchan there you are!"

Bakugou turned around to see Deku run towards him. The bruise on his neck froze him _._ Did he do that?

"I've been looking for you all day!"

"Your neck..."

Deku moved his hand to his neck "I-It's not as bad as it looks"

Bakugou stood stock-still. He must've been in so much pain.

"Kacchan are you alright?" Deku moved closer to him and Bakugou didn't move. He couldn't.

 _Monster_

The word made his skin crawl, but it was a true description of himself. That's all he's ever been; since the very beginning. Deku gripped his arm and that jolted him back into reality.

"Kacchan are you okay?"

"Are you?" Bakugou slowly traced the bruise around his neck and Deku winced in response. The bruise was a multitude of hues, some parts dark green others being purple. He heard Deku's breath hitch when he brought his lips towards his neck to kiss it.

"Don't ever let me do this to you again" Bakugou said softly while his lips were still on his neck

"I-It's okay kacchan r-really!"

"It's not!" Bakugou pulled away from his neck and grabbed his shoulders.

"It's not okay" sometimes he wished Deku would stand up to him. He didn't deserve half the shit he's done to him, why couldn't he ever just stand up for himself?

Deku casted his eyes downwards "I-It really doesn't hurt that much Kacchan. P-Plus it was kind of my fault" Bakugou dug his fingers into his shoulders and shook him

"You didn't deserve this"

"Well with what happened with Uraraka..." his voice trailed off and Bakugou let go of him. Right. That's the reason why he was so angry. He was so worked up on what he did to him he'd forgotten the why.

"So you and Uraraka..." Bakugou said through clenched teeth.

"You got the wrong idea!" Deku raised his palms up in a surrender position.

"I don't like her like that Kacchan, please believe me! She did give me a note and I did read it but that's all that it was. I felt bad for her and I didn't know how to turn her down so I just decided to hear her out and that somehow ended up with her kissing me and -"

Bakugou grabbed his face and kissed Deku lips softly. He still felt somewhat upset over the ordeal but the fact that he was still in-front of him trying to prove his case instead of being done with him made him happy. He really didn't deserve him.

"And did you like it?"

"O-Of course not!" Deku started to blush and he became really antsy. He lifted his head and made eye contact with Bakugou.

"H-How could I like it if it's not you?" He covered his face with his hands in total embarrassment.

"That was the cheesiest thing you've ever told me"

Bakugou couldn't help but laugh. For the first time today, he finally had a smile on his face. He embraced Deku, who was still covering his face, and kissed his hair.

"You really are something you damn nerd"

* * *

They walked in silence back to the dorm building. Deku still blushed from his confession from earlier. What was he thinking! Who says stuff like that? No matter how silly it sounded it was indeed the truth however. Every once in a while, Deku would steal glances at Bakugou his face was as unreadable as ever. Was he still mad at him?

"Hey kacchan"

"What?"

"A-Are you still angry with me?"

Bakugou stopped in looked at him

"For someone who reads a lot you sure are stupid"

Deku looked at him blankly. Did that mean a no?

"S-So you aren't?"

"No, I'm not"

Bakugou rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Deku quicken his pace to catch up with him. He was happy that they seemed to be okay now. Deku grabbed his hand and was surprised that he didn't pull away. Bakugou didn't like holding his hand in public, for obvious reasons. But sometimes when there weren't people around he would hold it for a while. His palm was always so warm.

They passed by a shop window and Deku happened to look at their reflection. It made him feel giddy, for once they seemed like a real couple. He never liked that they had to hide their relationship, he understood why it was important to keep it hidden but it still made him feel a bit uneasy. Had it been a known fact the misunderstand wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't have to of turned down Uraraka since she'd already know.

 _Turn down Uraraka_

The thought popped in his head once more. Right! He actually never did that. Did she still think they were dating?

"What are you grinning about?" Bakugou asked while glancing down at him

" W-Well you never hold my hand!" Deku blushed while tighten his hands around his

"Well -"

"Hey Izuku!"

Bakugou let go off his hand instantly and put some distance between them. Ahead of them they saw Tenya, their class president, and a few others headed their way.

"H-Hey guys" Deku felt nervous. Did they see them?

"What happened to your neck!?" Tenya blurted out when they got closer. He shot a glare at Bakugou

"I assume this is your doing!"

" What makes you think it was me"

" Who else would do it! As your class president it is my job to find a suitable punishment for you!"

" Whatever man" Bakugou grumbled and continued to walk ahead

"K-Kacchan wait!" Deku called out to him but he was stopped by Tenya

"Why don't you come with us Izuku! We found this really cool showing downtown thats a hero documentary. Who knows how much information there is to learn!"

Deku watched as Bakugou became further and further away. He wanted to do both. The documentary would most likely have a lot of information that he would need in the future maybe. And he did need to update his hero journals. Deku gnawed at his bottom lip while he tried to quickly make a decision.

"M-maybe later okay?" He could always catch the same information online if need be, plus he knew Tenya would most likely take enough notes for the both of them. Tenya patted him on the back and nodded.

Deku tried his best to quickly catch up to Bakugou. Deku was out of breath when he finally caught up to him.

"Why didn't you go?"

"W-Well I could always hang with them later"

Bakugou stopped and faced him. When their eyes connected, he slowly bent down and kissed him. He embraced him softly and Deku could feel his cool hands on his face. He'd rather be here than anywhere else. No amount of information was important enough to him at the moment. Deku loved the way Bakugou made him feel. Maybe he wasn't always kind or the gentlest person but at times like these, it made everything else worth it. If Deku had the ability to freeze time and stay where he was he would. Deku slowly ran his hand through Bakugou's spikey hair, this was the first time they did something like this in public. Maybe because it was the heat of the moment but at this very moment he didn't really mind who would see them. After all what they were doing wasn't wrong.

Bakugou was the first to untangle himself. Deku wasn't sure why until it was far too late.

"Deku...?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi writer here! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! A lot has happened that i will not go into (not that anyone cares...) but i do hope you like this new chapter. I wanted it to be a bit longer because of the long wait.**

* * *

Deku couldn't tell whose heart was beating louder. Was it his or Bakugou's? How much did she see? A million questions filled Deku's mind. Everything in him screamed and begged him to run, to get away from the situation before it got worse. He couldn't bear to look at Uraraka.

He slowly looked at Bakugou who, as expected, gave nothing away on his face. But he could feel the anxiety dancing around him. Should they say something? What is there to say exactly? Deku's hands started to tremble as he nervously toyed with them. Someone needed to break the increasing silence, or he was going to lose his mind.

"W-What is this?"

When Deku finally allowed himself to look up at her, he saw that her face was beet red. Deku swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his hardest to come up with the best excuse.

"U-Uh-"

"Did he force you to do this?"

"W-What no that's n-"

"And oh god your neck!" Uraraka let out a loud gasp as if she now just realized the bruise on his neck. She then started to walk closer to them with a sterner face

"Bakugou this is seriously not okay! Deku isn't like your punching bag. You can't just forcefully do whatever you want!"

Bakugou clicked his tongue "Mind your damn business!"

"If it involves Deku it **is** my business!" Uraraka grabbed Deku and pulled him towards her.

"Do you seriously not see anything wrong with how you treat him! Do you not see how serious this bruise is? You're nothing but a bully!"

Deku was taken aback by how vocal she was being. He'd never seen her be so protective. Deku was at a loss for words.

"And now you're forcing him to do something disgusting!"

Deku flinched at her words. Was their relationship really disgusting? Was it really wrong to be with him?

"W-What's disgusting about it?" Deku asked in a shaky voice

Uraraka seemed thrown off by the question

"W-Well its wrong!"

Deku started to toy with his fingers again "B-But why? Says who?"

Uraraka started to run her hand through her hair

"M-Maybe 'disgusting' was the wrong word... but it's ..." her voice trailed off

she turned and faced Deku who, while still toying with his fingers, refused to meet her gaze.

"L-Look... y-you don't have to do everything he tells you to do Deku"

Deku finally met her gaze this time "I-I like Kacchan. I'm not being forced to do this, and I don't think it's wrong..."

Uraraka gave him an apologetic look but said nothing so he continued "I didn't mean to lead you on or anything. But the person who I always looked up to and adored is Kacchan. I know not a lot of people will agree and maybe some may think it is d-disgusting but I will not apologize for how I feel"

"O-Oh so when you said those things it wasn't about me at all..." Uraraka said quietly

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to deceive you!"

Uraraka shook her head and gave him a sad smile "N-No it's okay" She then clasped their hands together "A-As long as you're okay then I think that's all that matters" she nervously looked at Bakugou and turned back to him "I-I'm not sure how I feel about this but..." her voice trailed off again

"Please don't tell" Deku pleaded quietly

"O-Oh of course not!" She squeaked.

"I would never do that. Your secret is safe with me" She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and let go.

To Deku, she still seemed very uncomfortable, but he was relieved that she was at least trying to understand.

"A-And you're sure you're okay?"

"Kacchan isn't a bad guy"

Bakugou snorted "Don't talk about me like I'm not standing right here!"

"W-Well maybe if you were nicer, I wouldn't have to defend you all the time!"

Bakugou arched his eyebrow " **WHO** asked you to do that! How lame is it for me to rely on someone like you to defend my honor!?"

Deku pouted "Well I'm not going to let someone talk bad about someone I like!"

Uraraka started to giggle. "I guess you really are fine huh?"

Deku awkwardly scratched his head, for a minute he actually forgot she was still here.

"I-I am"

When Deku smiled at her she tried to smile back but her eyes started to get watery.

"Ah what's wrong!"

She quickly wiped them away "N-Nothing! Haha this happens sometimes. I have to get going though"

Deku frowned but nodded. He knew it was most likely a lie and that something was still bothering her but if she didn't want to talk about it, he wasn't going to force her.

He gave her a hug

"I-I'll talk to you later okay?"

She nodded and gave him a sad smile,

They both watched as she turned and started off in the direction she was headed originally. As soon as she was out of view Bakugou let out a sigh of relief.

When Deku looked at him he saw that he had a worried look on his face.

"I think we'll be fine"

Bakugou clicked his tongue "I don't need you to tell me that!"

Deku grabbed his hand and noticed that he was trembling.

"I really don't think she's going to say anything" Deku said quietly

Bakugou rolled his eyes but doesn't let go of his hand

* * *

Back at the dorms Deku decided to follow Bakugou back to his room and to his surprise he actually lets him.

Bakugou flopped on his bed as soon as he opened the door. Deku quietly sat on the floor.

Deku surveyed the room; though the room was plain it had a bit of a cozy atmosphere to it.

"Did you only come here to check out my room"

Deku looked up to see Bakugou propped up on his elbows on the bed.

"Or did you have another motive?" Bakugou flashed a mischievous grin.

It wasn't like this was his first time in here or anything but Deku enjoyed his room, even if it wasn't as colorful as his.

"I just wanted to hang out with you I guess" Deku gave him a shy smile

"Come here"

Deku slowly crawled next to the bed.

Bakugou lifted Deku's chin and Deku shut his eyes waiting for their lips to touch.

"Hm you sure you didn't come here for another reason?"

Bakugou slowly traced Deku's bottom lip with his thumb

Deku opened his eyes and was greeted with lustful eyes.

"You yap all the time, yet you have nothing to say now?"

Deku could feel his heart beginning to race. He slowly inched his face forward so that their lips would meet. Their tongues intertwined as they both explored each other's mouth. Deku ran his fingers through Bakugou's spikey hair.

"K-Kacchan.." Deku moaned

While Deku's lips were still locked with Bakugou's, he slowly got off the floor and on top of Bakugou. As Deku sat astride him he noticed that Bakugou's bulge started to increase under him. He sat up, which released their lips and allowed them to finally breathe and stared down at Bakugou. At this point the blond boy's face was flushed and his breath was starting to quicken. The state he was in turned Deku on even more. Deku started to gyrate his hips on Bakugou's lap, making Bakugou swing his head back and moan.

Bakugou grabbed Deku's hips, forcing him to gyrate faster. Deku felt himself getting close, he covered his mouth in a fail attempt to muffle his moans.

"You're such a pervert Deku"

Bakugou smiled up at him as he moved faster. Deku felt the familiar rush building up inside him and before he knew it, he was already climaxing. Deku's legs started to tremble as he tried his best to catch his breath. Bakugou unzipped his bulge and instructed Deku to close his legs around it.

"Keep them steady"

Bakugou started to flex his hips as Deku watched him. They've never tried this before, Deku wondered how good it felt. It felt weird to have it between his legs, but he was happy that it seemed to feel good for Bakugou. Deku squeezed his legs tighter and Bakugou started to pick up speed. Moments later Bakugou came all over his legs.

Deku opened his legs, bent down and put Bakugou's cock in his mouth

"Ah fuck Deku" Bakugou grabbed Deku's unruly hair and forced him to insert it deeper. Deku started to gag but Bakugou continued to hold his head down. Bakugou started to thrust his hips again while holding Deku's head with both hands.

"Look at me" Bakugou spat through clenched teeth

Deku peered up at Bakugou, which caused him to thrust faster. Bakugou slammed his cock all the way down his throat, forcing Deku to reflexively pull away. Deku started to cough and dry heave as he tried his best to gather some air. After this went on for a bit Bakugou grabbed a fist full of his hair again and Deku reopened his mouth to welcome his cock. Deku unzipped his own bulge, which was already sticky from his previous climax, and started to rub his own while swallowing Bakugou's.

"Move your hand faster"

Deku did as he was instructed and started to move his hand up and down at a quicker pace. He let out a muffled moan as he made sure to keep eye contact with Bakugou. Deku's eyes started to get watery as Bakugou pushed his cock deeper and deeper down his throat. His grip on his hair tighten and Deku knew that he was most likely close. Deku didn't particular like the taste of his semen but he knew that Bakugou enjoyed it when he did swallow. Deku mentally prepared himself.

"Here it comes shitty Deku" Bakugou forced his entire cock down his throat as he climaxed in Deku's mouth. His legs started to tremble as it continued to pour down his throat. Bakugou pulled out his cock.

"You're getting a lot better"

Deku quicken his speed again and moments later he climaxed again.

Bakugou turned him over and pushed two fingers inside him

"You should be fine; you aren't too tight"

"K-Kacchan w-wait"

Before Deku could catch his breath Bakugou slammed his cock inside of him, making him yelp out in pleasure.

"Might want to keep your voice down, what if someone hears you?" Although Deku couldn't see him, he was sure Bakugou was smiling. Bakugou yanked on his hair making Deku lift up. With Deku's back leaning on Bakugou's chest, Deku turned his head so that their lips could connect again. As their tongues greeted each other once more, Bakugou quicken his speed. Deku reached over to lace his fingers in Bakugou's hair to deepen the kiss.

As Deku moaned in Bakugou's mouth, Bakugou gripped Deku's hips to ram him harder. Deku disconnected their lips and threw his head back on Bakugou's shoulder while crying out in pleasure. Bakugou bit down on Deku's neck and started to tease his nipples.

"K-Kacchan n-not there…"

"But you're enjoying it!"

Bakugou pinched it tighter and Deku bit down on his bottom lip to suppress his moans.

"Who knew shitty Deku was this much of a pervert"

As Bakugou continued to tease his nipples Deku felt his climax approaching again. He started to move his hips in the same rhythm as Bakugou.

"Oh, do you want me to go faster?" There was a hint of challenge in his voice. Bakugou let go of his nipples and grabbed his hips once more. Bakugou started to thrust harder and faster. Deku's moans got louder as he was getting closer and closer.

"K-Kacchan!" Deku screamed as he climaxed

Bakugou came soon after; inside of him.

* * *

Bakugou awoke disoriented and unusually hot. When he looked to his side, he saw the source of the heat; Deku. Around this time, he'd usually sneak off to his own room so that they wouldn't get caught together in the morning. They'd rarely ever do it in his room. Staring down at Deku's sleeping face he felt compelled to not wake him, with how many rounds they had he would most likely be exhausted.

 _"And now you're forcing him to do something disgusting!"_

Uraraka's words rang in his head

Bakugou clicked his tongue. He'd wish she'd just mind her damn business. Even if it were force what the hell does that have to do with her? Bakugou peered down at Deku once more. What they have is consensual, isn't it? Surely, he wouldn't actually do all those things with him if he didn't genuinely want to right? Bakugou sighed. He was being ridiculous again. Of course, it was consensual. With how vocal he is during sex he'd have to be a damn good actor to pull that off.

"Kacchan..."

"What"

Bakugou waited a few moments but didn't receive a response. He looked down at Deku and saw that he was fast asleep. He was sure that he'd heard him

"Kacchan… please" Deku mumbled

Since when did he ever talk in his sleep?

Bakugou lightly pat his head, he wondered what type of dream he was having.

"Please don't leave…" He mumbled again

Bakugou couldn't help but blush at his words. Was he having a dream about him?

"I won't" Bakugou said quietly

Maybe this was some type of disgusting mistake that he'll come to regret in the future but for the moment Bakugou wanted to stay by his side.

 _"I will not apologize for how I feel"_

Hearing Deku's earlier confession made him happy. Though he didn't have the courage to make their relationship public it was nice to hear Deku defend their relationship. The thought of Deku being with anyone else made him uneasy.

Bakugou lightly caressed Deku's cheek. Bakugou wished he wasn't so hard on Deku. The incident with his neck could never happen again, he would make sure it doesn't.

Bakugou bent down to kiss Deku's lips when his eyes fluttered open

"K-Kacchan?" Deku said sleepily

Bakugou quickly turned his blushing face away

"What are you doing up so early" Deku said while wiping his eyes

"Well you woke me up you damn nerd" He side while trying to calm his racing heart

"I don't snore do I!?" Deku let out an audible gasp

"Even in your sleep you can't' seem to shut up"

"I-In my sleep? W-What did I say" Deku started to blush

"Oh, you know, that I'm superior in every way"

"Yeah right" Deku glared at him

Bakugou started to lie back down

"Yeah I'm serious"

"Kacchannn seriously what did I say" Deku whined

"You said you didn't want me to leave" Bakugou looked at his face to see that his cheeks were slowly turning the cute pink shade that he come to love.

"I-Is this another joke" Deku asked nervously

"Do you want me to leave?"

"O-Of course not!" Deku said almost immediately

Bakugou slowly grabbed Deku's face and lightly kissed his lips

"Sleep"

Deku laid back down while facing Bakugou

"Hey Kacchan.."

"Hm?" Bakugou said while closing his eyes

"What we're doing isn't wrong right?"

When Bakugou reopened his eyes, he was met with worrying eyes

"Who cares if other people think its wrong. I don't have any intention of letting you go. If you're having second thoughts, it's kind of too late for that"

Bakugou was amazed at how confident he sounded when he was anything but.

"I-I'm not having second thoughts. I just don't want to cause any trouble for Kacchan" Deku said sadly

"Well if anyone has a problem with it, I'll just kill them. Simple."

"Kacchan that isn't a solution" Deku said while glaring at him

Bakugou ruffled his hair "it's going to be okay. Really"

Deku flashed the shy smile that he loved so much

"If Kacchan says so."


End file.
